Scream
by YuugisGirl
Summary: You humans are so interesting. You're so diverse. So delicious. But you all scream. Exactly the same. Morishipping HondaxBakura One-shot Contest-fic


A/N: This is my Morishipping (HondaxBakura) entry for Computerfreak101's YGO writing contest. I literally wrote this in thirty minutes so please forgive the typos and overall crappiness. I had a great idea, I just didn't have enough time to run with it. *sigh* Stupid board of education! Anyway, this story takes place in the future. Demons have taken over the world and humans are now an endangered species. Enjoy! (hopefully)

Disclaimer: I'm too tired to be clever right now. It's not mine. Deal with it.

* * *

Scream

"Run!" Jounouchi screamed, firing his pistol with one hand as he shoved Honda down the road with the other. Behind them, Honda could hear loud, raucous shrieks. Hunting howls. They were being tracked. His heartbeat hastened as he flung him self around a corner, his hand wrapped securely around the hilt of his gun.

The streets were deserted, the cracked concrete crumbling beneath their feet as they sprinted along. This was definitely not good. Jounouchi's figure was a blur, the blond constantly in a state of flux, reverting between running for his life and turning to fire shots at the creatures perusing them. Honda knew he should be doing the same, knew that his life depended upon it, and yet he could not bring himself to turn. He could not bring himself to look those abominable beings in the eyes. Those cold, hungry eyes…

He shuddered, forcing the horrible image to the back of his mind as he focused his attention on running. Running like the fucking wind.

The two teens wove in an out of the steel frame work of fallen buildings, avoiding the wreckage of desecrated ground cars and the other remains of a long forsaken society. Jounouchi's voice called to him over the yowls of their pursuers, the scuttling of many swift feet. "This way!"

The blond turned and sprinted down a back alley, the walls of whose buildings were still partially standing which would provide for some cover. The two hurtled along deserted side streets and back allies, Jounouchi never ceasing his assault on their attackers. His attempts were useless however. Honda could tell from the magnitude of footfalls behind them that a great many demons were on their trail.

As they round yet another path, the two found themselves cornered, the crumbling brick of an ancient wall blocking their path to freedom. It took Jounouchi only a few moments to make up his mind. "Climb!" he cried desperately, shoving Honda towards the wall. "I'll distract them, just climb!"

"But Jou…!" Honda cried in horror, the idea of leaving his friend behind sickening him.

"There's not any time just fucking _do_ it!"

"I can't just leave-!"

Jounouchi cut him off by propelling him fiercely towards the wall. "Just go! Now!"

Honda could not persuade him otherwise, and the quickly increasing volume in howls of their pursuers told him that there was indeed little other choice. He scuffled up the side of the wall, finding handhold in the eroded spots in the brick. His fingertips tore on the rough surface, but he managed to haul himself over the top just in time to hear Jounouchi fire his first shot.

Honda listened to the battle with growing horror, knowing the fight was not turning in Jounouchi's favor. A sudden cry of agony tore his heart in two. "JOU!" he cried, throwing him self at the wall. Screw the danger, he needed to save his friend. But just as his fingers crested the top of the brick barrier, He saw Jounouchi's blond head appear beside his fingers. Honda grabbed the blonde's hand as it reached over the edge, pulling him back over the fence just as a deafening explosion tore through the air. The wall shuddered, nearly collapsing on top to them, but thankfully the structure managed to stay upright, leaving the two panting teens unscathed. Or at least, so Honda thought.

'Jou must have set off one of his grenades.' Honda thought to himself. He turned to look at the blond, ready to congratulate him for his performance. He froze.

Jounouchi's face was pale and twisted with pain, his scarlet stained hands wrapped around a jagged piece of scrap metal which protruded from his abdomen. Blood pooled around his trembling from, his mouth forming incomprehensible words an he hissed and moaned in pain. "Oh god. Oh god. Oh GOD!' Honda thought, his hands trembling as placed them upon his friend's sternum in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

'Why? Why? WHY?' Honda fought the urge to scream, trying to master his emotions as fear raced through his heart and terror crept throughout his being. One, reasonable thought managed to make its way through is jumbled brain. It wasn't safe where they were. They need to find shelter.

Honda ripped the strip of cloth from his own shirt and secured it tightly around Jounouchi's crimson stomach. He then lifted the blond up into a standing position and headed towards the nearest form of shelter her could find: a decrepit old build with half a roof and only three walls still standing. As he neared the structure, however, a horrible noise reached his ears. The hunting howls had returned.

They were farther away than before, but Honda knew they would soon find him. He lugged Jounouchi as gently and swiftly as possible, the blond letting out cries of agony every few steps. The moment they reached the building, Honda laid Jounouchi against a wall and pressed his back up against the crumbling brick wall. His chest heaved as his body attempted to fuel its rapidly pulsing heart. This was not good. This was _not good_! The cries grew louder in the distance, increases in volume as his pulse accelerated. He tried desperately to steady himself, but his traitorous body refused to submit to his will, his breathing rasping outwards, noisy and dangerous.

He could feel sweat pearling along his brow, running in little rivulets down his face and pooling around the base of his neck. This was not good _at all_! What had he been told in all his years of training? The numerous lines of advice, the countless warnings…

_They can feel your body heat._

_They can hear your heart beats._

_They can _smell _your fear._

Honda swallowed desperately, his throat dry and raw. His frantic eyes sought Jounouchi's familiar form in the grayish gloom of shadows. The boy's blonde tresses were matted with dirt and sweat, hanging wet and limp around his filthy, bloodied face. Jou's entire being shook as he fought fervently to remain conscious, his trembling hands pressing down upon the blossoming flower of crimson upon his midriff. In the distance Honda heard the cries grow louder.

This was not _fucking_ good!

Honda's fist tightened upon the hilt of his gun, a silent prayer escaping his wavering lips. All around him the earth screamed. The air howled its lamentations to the deserted world, rustling through decaying piles of leaves, remnants of Earth's last autumn. The metal skeletons of buildings creaked and groaned in the breeze, their corpses peering down menacingly as the wind whistled through the shattered window eyes.

Jounouchi's breathing hitched as pain spiked throughout his body. Honda felt rage, fear and despair churn within his heart. He longed to reach over and reassure his best friend, to tell him it was going to be alright, but the knowledge that his words would only bring them more difficulty staid his tongue with iron hard fear. His eyes darted around their surrounds once more, willing himself not to rush to his friend's aid as the blonde let out a whimper of pain. 'Hold on bud. I know you can do it.'

A single tear trickled down Honda's cheek. He must be strong. He could not give into this emotion. If he wanted to survive- if he wanted _Jounouchi_ to survive- then he had to keep a level head, keep himself silent and still.

_They feed off your emotions. Every little thought, every little flicker sentiment._

Calm. Quiet. Still. Honda once more tried to master himself, but the heart is a wily thing with a mind of its own. It beat dangerously within his breath, each thump pulling Honda closer to his demise. The hunting howls drew closer.

Jounouchi began to groan in agony. 'No Jou. Oh God please no!' He sent the blond desperate facial expressions, but the boy wasn't watching him. He was doubled over on the ground, hands wrapped around his scarlet stained sternum as moans of pain wrenched themselves from between his lips. 'No. No Please Lord NO!'

_Above all, they can taste your blood in the air._

Suddenly all was still.

"Hello." A silken voice hissed from within the shadows.

Honda's willful heart suddenly stopped beating. His body froze entirely, ice cold fear replacing the blood in his veins.

"What a strange pair…" the unseen speaker murmured, his tongue seeming to caress each word before he let it escape his lips. The being stepped into the light. His skin was pale, the hue of frost, and the exact same shade as his flowing locks which tumbled over his shoulders and down his back. He was thin, feline almost, with nails sharper than any blade and jagged canines which sparkled in the dim light as he revealed a twisted smile. But his eyes, his large, angular eyes were what entranced and horrified Honda.

The pupils were scarlet, the same sickening shade as the blood seeping from Jounouchi's wound. The rubies glowed within the hollowed sockets, shining with malice so fierce that Honda felt it like a physical blow: a sharp knife in the center of his chest, staking his heart.

The creature smiled. He glided over to where Honda stood prettified, no longer master of his limbs. He was unable to lift his weapon and defend himself, unable to blink or do more than just gaze in horror as the monster approached him.

The crimson eyes bore into him, devouring his soul, his very essence. A single thin finger rose to trail down one of his cheeks, the razor edge nail biting into the skin and leaving a trail of oozing scarlet in its wake. "You smell of fear." The words hissed, smooth as silk, from between the demons lips. A dangerous smirk split his face "Such a beautiful emotion."

_Every little thought, every little flicker sentiment._

He suddenly turned away from the trembling brunet, fixing his red orbs upon the shivering form upon the ground. "I could smell you from a mile away." The pale figure laughed harshly, stooping low to twirl a piece of the wounded blonde's locks between his sinister fingers. "Blood." He practically moaned, inhaling the air around Jounouchi. "And death." He gently lifted the fallen boy's head, turning him so that he could peer into the feverish, brown eyes.

_They can taste your blood in the air._

Honda could not take it, gazing on as the demon's hands examined Jounouchi's trembling form. "Don't touch him you sick bastard!" He cried, his mouth suddenly free of the monsters binding spell.

The creature suddenly stood with his back to Honda, his expression hidden. "Your anger…" he murmured, his tongue tracing his words. "It's so very…" he spun abruptly on the spot, horrifying, petrifying, hypnotic eyes boring into Honda from across the room. "Delicious."

A red tongue flicked out from between the creature's pale lips, tasting Honda's emotion on the air, like a blind snake smelling for sight. He lent over and dragged Jounouchi's limp body from the ground, the boy groaning in pain as his wound throbbed. He leaned Jounouchi's bleeding form against his own, the blonde's head resting against the juncture between his neck and shoulders.

Honda growled at this sudden gesture, fear for Jounouchi overriding any sense of self preservation he had at that moment.

The white haired deviled grinned at him wickedly. "You humans…" he whispered, running a finger along Jounouchi's neck and breaking the delicate skin. "…are so very _interesting_." He chuckled maliciously as Honda cried out in indignation, struggling against whatever spell the demon had possessed his body with.

"You are a dying breed." He whispered, fingers running through Jounouchi matted tresses. Blood ran down the blonde's face in little crimson rivers, flowing from the gouges in his scalp.

"You sick mother fucker!" he screamed, despair and rage boiling over. He could not control himself. His only comfort was that Jounouchi had finally passed out, the pain being inflicted upon him going unfelt. At least, Honda prayed to god it was.

The creature laughed, harsh and biting. "And yet, even on the brink of your extinction, you do things like this. You scorn a higher power, pathetically struggling to survive in a world that has evolved beyond you." He leaned towards Jounouchi's face, his dark tongue flickering outwards for a fraction of a second to taste the trickling blood upon the blonde's cheek.

Honda cried out with rage.

The beast scrutinized him with half lidded eyes, drinking in his emotion. "You're all so different." He whispered against Jounouchi's skin. "So diverse." He inhaled deeply, lavishing the feel of Honda's cocktail of emotions. "So delicious." He smirked at the brunet's despairing outrage. "But you all scream." he whispered, his clawed finger rising to lightly prick the skin of Jounouchi's neck. "Exactly the same." And with that, he drew the razor edged nail strait across the blonde's throat, laughing as crimson flowed like a waterfall down Jounouchi's pale skin.

And Honda screamed.

* * *

A/N: …Yeah…umm…review? (Please don't hurt me!)


End file.
